Hidden behind the Fame
by loveisfake
Summary: Kim hates having famous sisters. She's a kick ass black belt but no one even knows her. What happens when they move to Seaford for a normal life? She changes her style and everyone is impressed but will bad boy Jack Brewer ruin it? Just a one-shot I randomly wrote


Hidden Behind the Fame

I may not be as pretty as Skylar or as talented as Leah but I still exist! I seem to be as invisible as a ghost. That's right! I'm older sister of Skylar and Leah Crawford. I'm the even the oldest! Leah is a soon-to-be freshman and is already named '_Hottest Teen under Seventeen_' in the social blogs. She has an 'adorable' smile and is the 'most innocent blonde angel' supposedly. She's not even close to innocent! Skylar is a soon-to-be junior and is always saying she just wants a 'normal life'. I just wanted a puppy but instead they brought the model of all models home! I'm not saying jealous but… No I'm jealous! Who wouldn't be with a super model that is on every boy's wall happening to be your YOUNGER sister?!

"How did the paparazzi follow us to Seaford anyways?" Skylar said slamming the door as the flashing white lights left. She went to go and sit on couch and she literally sat on my lap. "Sorry, Kim, didn't see you there?" SEE INVISIBLE! She plopped down next to me.

"The better question is why. Why would the paparazzi want to know about our lives?" Leah spoke up from the love seat in the far corner. She looked up from her phone and I couldn't help but laugh. "What Kim? Is there something on my face?" She asked rubbing her face.

"No… It's just…You think the paparazzi don't care about the 'hottest new teen' and the 'model that's sweeping the runway'" I said in blogger voice and using air quotes.

"You were always jealous of us." She replied. I got up from my seat and looked her in the eyes.

"I can't even have a normal life with you too! I can't even have friends because they might just be using me! Of course I'm jealous!" I could see her smirk, "You stole my life, you little b-!"

"Kim!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. I stomped away. I was halfway to the door when I heard.

"You're just mad because you're not as pretty." I turned back and glared at Leah. I could see her shudder but then stand her ground. I was so ready to show her exactly what this black belt could do but I just stomped up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I looked at my newly unpacked luggage and my closets. That's right! I have two closets. One of them has my normal clothes but the other has my entire designer left overs. Skylar was always nicer to me. She says she can never where the same thing twice so she hands them to me than in the closet they go. I stepped towards the closet. I just hung up all the dresses and shirts. I probably shouldn't open it. I looked back at my bed but slowly looked at the closet again. I never even wore any of it maybe I should. School was starting soon. I opened the closet and pushed the long floosy dress to the side and looked at the more casual thing. I immediately grabbed a few things and tried them on.

"Kim?" I heard from behind the door.

"Come in" Skylar slowly walked in and sat at the base of the bed. "How do I look?" I asked twirling in the sequin skater skirt. I paired with a black tank top with the word 'I love you' and on the back was 'to the moon and back".

"I can't believe you are finally wearing that!" Skylar screeched "Are you wearing it for the first day of school tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" I shook my head to emphasis when it hit me "Did you say tomorrow?" She nodded. I ran to my phone and looked at the date.

"Well I'm going to go to bed!" Skylar yawned. "Kim? Don't take Leah's words to heart, okay?" I nodded and she went to walk out the door.

"Wait" I called out. She looked at me, "I was wondering if I could walk into school without you guys? I don't want to be compared to you guys so I wanted to walk in after the crowd dispersed and you guys went to the office. I already have my schedule and stuff so I'll be okay." I rambled.

"Okay" She said. I smiled and changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning I got up and changed into my planned outfit. I brushed my hair and curled it. I put on some make-up and grabbed my bag and skate board and headed off to school knowing Leah and Skylar already left in the hummer. Yeah normal life my ass!

Ow! I fell off my skateboard and on to the grass. I stood up and noticed I knocked down a little brunette. I helped her up and immediately apologized.

"It's okay! My brother is a skateboarder too!" She replied peppy. "Are you from the new family down the block?" I nodded. Did she know who I was? "Can I see your schedule?" I pulled it out of my bag. "Oh my name is Grace!"

"I'm Kim" I spoke up. She looked at my schedule and shrieked. That is when I knew she read my name and knew who I was related too. "I understand if you don't want to be friends with a g-."She put a hand over my mouth.

"I shrieked because we have all the same classes!" I smiled the she gave me a weird look. "What were you talking about?" She questioned. Great I finally find a friend and I'm going to ruin it!

"I just thought you wouldn't want to be friends?" I sort of lied

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends?" She asked

"Well, don't you have friends?" I asked

"I have a boyfriend and the only other girl is Milton's girlfriend, Julie. Just between you and me, she's kind of a nerd." She said whispering. I giggled. "What were you talking about?" I sighed.

"I thought you looked at my last name." She looked down and gave me a weird look.

"Crawford?" She gasped. "Your Leah and Skylar's sister?" I nodded.

"You want to be friends with them instead?" She laughed. "What?"

"Kim, I don't care about popularity! I want to be your friend!" She hugged me and I hugged back. "Let's go to school." She grabbed my hand and yelled over her shoulder. "JACK I'M LEAVING!" I looked at a mob of brunette hair shoo her away and put a helmet on before zooming down the street.

We began heading for the school and Grace told me all about her group and how her brother is… well… a jerk. We got to the school and I could see Jack's motorcycle parked in front. We walked in and all eyes were on us. I'm surprised people aren't following Leah and Skylar around.

"Grace," I whispered to her, "You must be really popular."

"Hun, they're not looking at me," She lapped, "they're looking at you."

I was about to respond when I saw arms wrap around Grace's waist. A Latino head popped up on her shoulder.

"Hey Gracie, Who's your friend?" He asked. I'm guessing this is her boyfriend Jerry she always talks about.

"This is Kim, Jerry." I smiled at him when I felt arm warp around my shoulder. I used my reflex and grabbed the huge hand and went to flip him when I felt his other hand grab my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked a husky voice in my ear and I turned around and saw Jack smirking at me.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing?" I asked

"Leave Kim alone, Jack" Grace said before going back to talk to Jerry.

"So Kimmy" He said letting go of my wrist and holding me closer. "What are you a blue belt?"

"For your information I'm a 3rd degree black belt." He gasped and pushed me up between walls of lockers. He trapped me in his jail of muscle and let his hot breathe travel to my ear.

"Impossible that's better than me!" He groaned. I tried pushing him away but he was too strong. "Don't try pushing me away Kimmy." I punched him.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" He laughed. I rubbed my hand. That hurt my hand!

"Got a good punch, Kimmy." Jack said staring into my eyes. "You are so beautiful."

"Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes. He looked into my eyes with disbelief. I never really got a good look of him. He had the hottest brown hair and piercing brown eyes. He leaned into my ear.

"You were always my favorite Crawford." With that he left me stunned and alone.

How did he know who I was? No one ever knew me! Leah must be up to something! I walked into first class to see Jack smirking in the back row and talking to Jerry. Grace pointed to the seat next to her which was right in front of Jack. Perfect I can talk to Grace and confront Jack after class. The back wall was empty and after class I smashed Jack against it. He was surprised but then smirked at me.

"Couldn't be away?" I laughed. I pushed him more against the back wall and held him tight.

"How did you know me?" This time he laughed.

"You're cute when you're angry" He said poking my nose. I whipped it away and pushed him against it one more time.

"How did you know?" I asked again. I held his hands above his head and pushed on his chest. I could feel him abs and moved to the top of his chest knowing he would talk about that.

"How didn't I know" I laughed.

"No seriously." I let go of him hands and he pushed me against the wall. He held both my hands above my head and pulled our chest together.

"Seriously, I know everything about you! I have been reading about you since you became the last girl in the tournament." I laughed.

"Then why did you ask if I was a blue-." He interrupts me.

"I didn't think it was you. Kimberly Marie Crawford, 17 years old, favorite color blue and my next girlfriend" I giggled then got out of his grip.

"I'll pass" I said walking out.

"That's where I've seen you!" Jerry yelled making me stop and look at him, "You're the one on Jack's wall!" I remember taking the karate pictures and coming in 10th place in the tournament but I never thought I would end up on someone's wall!

"Thanks, Jerry!" I said patting him and running off to find Jack. I found him taking a drink at the water fountain.

"You have pictures of me on your wall?" I asked. He began to choke on the water and looked at me. He whipped his mouth and gripped the sides of his bag.

"Who told you that?" He asked with anger and embarrassed on him face.

"Jerry" I replied smiling. He was about to stomp away when I wrapped my arms around him neck. He gave me a surprised look and held my hips.

"Kim?" I looked in his eyes and hugged him.

"Thank you" He gave me and confused look and I continued, "Having famous sisters you don't always hear about a picture of you being on someone's wall." He smiled. He slowly leaned down and I stood on my tippy toes. He was going really slowly so I did what I had to do. I moved my hand to the back of his head and pushed him down to me, kissing him roughly. He got the memo and pushed me up against a close wall.

"JACK!" I heard a high pitched voice and pushed away from him.

"Donna!" He yelled.

"Donna?" I asked.

"What have I done?" I heard him mutter. "Kim this is my girlfriend, Donna." Donna has on a tight pink dress on and high stilettos. I laughed at how mush makeup on her face.

"Jackie, what are you doing? I would have thought you would at least cheat with the attractive Crawford!" I snapped. I jumped on her and clawed her eyes. Jack pulled me off her. I turned to face him and held in the tears.

"Well, Jack chose me or her?" Donna yelled.

"I'm sorry… Kim" I was stunned as he walked away hand in hand with Donna.

"Whatever! Grace warned me about you!" He looked back at me and winked. "I hate you!" I yelled and stomped away. I found Skylar in the hall and told her the whole story. She hugged me and everyone gasped.

"Would you stop staring at me and my sister?!" She yelled and everyone gasped then scattered. "There is a senior party I was invited to tonight… let's go!" I smiled at her and went back to class.

When it came lunch time I grabbed an apple. I saw Grace waving and I went to go and sit there when I dropped my apple. Someone caught it with their foot.

"Wow that's almost cool." I said until I looked at Jack holding my apple. "Not anymore." I said grabbing the apple and walking to Grace. I already explained everything to Grace so she knew how mad I was. She introduced me to Milton and Julie and we sat down. Jerry scooted up next to Grace and kissed her cheek. It was so cute until the thing I never wanted to see came into view. When Jack and Donna went to sit down everyone looked at me. I gave them a blank expression and right when Jack sat down I stood up and left the lunch room. Well… I tried too. I felt strong arms grip my sides and I went to flip them when I felt the grab my waist. I looked up and saw an unfamiliar face.

"Hi. I'm Brody!" I smiled. "I saw what happened with Jack." I looked at my feet. "He should have never lied to you and worse of all he took that slut Donna and not the amazing Kimberly Crawford!" I smiled and hugged him. I let go and kissed his cheek. "Come sit with my friends." He led me to his table and introduced me.

"Guys this is Kim, the one I told you about." They nodded. "Kim this is Randy, Brett, and Frank."

"Hey, pretty lady." Randy said while sitting down.

"Are you sing-?" Brett went to ask but Brody cut him off.

"Yes but I don't think she would want to date you." He said gripping me tighter. He was so protective. It was hot. I cuddled into his side.

"I would love to stay but I have to go." I said leaving. I walked over to Grace and saw everyone stare at me. Donna glared and Jack didn't make eye contact. I smiled and winked at Donna before sitting down and tell Grace I would be in class waiting.

"I'll come with you!" She said kissing Jerry goodbye and walking to music. We walked in and sat in the back. That is when Jack and Jerry came in. Jerry sat behind Grace and Jack had to sit behind me. I groaned.

"What's wrong, Kimmy?" I felt hot breath on my ear. I turned around quick and grabbed his wrist. I twisted it and he yelped in pain.

"Don't call me Kimmy," I said twisting more, "And…oh yeah… I hate you." I let go and he rubbed his wrist. I smirked and turned around.

"We both know you love me, Kimmy." I turned back around quick hitting him with my hair and glaring at him. I slapped him right across the face.

"I would NEVER love a Bastard like you!" I said.

The teacher walked in and told us we had to partner. Grace and I partnered up and so did Jack and Jerry. One of us had to sing the other dance. I decided to sing.

"Anyone want to go first?" The teacher asked.

"We will!" Jerry yelled. He pulled Jack up to the front and handed him a micro phone.

Jack sang:

I'm in trouble

I'm an addict

I'm addicted to this girl

She's got my heart tied in a knot

And my stomach in a whirl

But even worse

I can't stop calling her

She's all I want and more

I mean damn

What's not to adore?

**He winked at me.**

I've been playing too much guitar

I've been listening to jazz

I called so many times

I swear she's going mad

And that cellular will be the death of us

I swear, I swear

And oh

O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh

Oh

I'm running my mouth

Just like I got her

But I surely don't

Because she's so

O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh

Rock 'n roll

And out of my league

Is she out of my league?

Let's hope not

I'm in trouble

I'm so cliché

See that word just wears me out

Makes me feel like just another boy

To laugh and joke about

But even worse

I can't stop calling her

I love to hear that voice

And honestly

I'm left with no choice

I've been playing too much guitar

I've been listening to jazz

I called so many times

I swear she's going mad

And that cellular will be the death of us

I swear, I swear

And oh

O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh

Oh

I'm running my mouth

Just like I got her

But I surely don't

Because she's so

O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh

Rock 'n roll

And out of my league

Is she out of my league?

Let's hope not

And oh

O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh

Oh, oh

Did he seriously wink at me? No he must have had... something in him eye… yeah something in his eye!

"Anyone else?" The teacher asked

"Like my song?" Jack asked in my ear. I shifted in my seat and felt his hands play with the hems of my shirt. I stood up quickly.

"We'll go!" I yelled pulling Grace up.

I ran to the front and grabbed to micro pone.

I sang:

One song about a girl, can't breathe when I'm around her

I wait here every day in case she scratches the surface

She'll never notice

I'm not in love, this is not my heart

I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl

Last night I knew what to say but you weren't there to hear it

These lines so well-rehearsed, tongue-tied and overloaded

You never notice

I'm not in love, this is not my heart

I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl

I'm not in love, this is not your song

I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl

To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?

To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants

To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?

To be loved, to be loved, everyone

I'm not in love, this is not my heart

I'm not gonna waste these words

I'm not in love, this is not my heart

I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl

I'm not in love

(To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)

This is not your song

(To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants)

I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl

(To be loved, to be loved)

I slowly sat in my seat and felt Jack tap my shoulder. I didn't turn around but I could feel his breath on my ear.

"We both know you're in love." I turned and glared at him.

"I'm not in love!" I whispered. He laughed and pecked my lips. I pushed him away and whipped my lips. "You disgust me." I lied right threw my teeth. Grace gave me a reassuring nod and I listened to people sing.

"You look amazing Kim!" Skylar giggled.

"Shouldn't you get ready?" She shook her head.

"I can't go! I have a modeling gig." I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"I can't go alone!" She laughed.

"You will be fine!" She assured.

They dropped me off at the party and took off. I could hear the music from down the street. I walked into the living room and felt the music pump in my heart. I felt arms wrap around my waist and the smell of alcohol.

"Hey Babe!" I laughed.

"Jack," I whined pushing him away, "Go find Donna!" I said pushing him.

"Just kiss me Kimmy!" I held back from kicking him because he was obviously drunk. He puckered his lips and I had to resist the eager to kiss him.

"You have Donna!" I said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"I so regret picking that ugly thing over this sexy thing" I laughed at him then understood what he said.

"You broke up with her?" I asked. He nodded vigorously.

"The second she kissed me after you I wanted to puke. She can't kiss like you." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hey my lips are here!" He echoed while pointing to his puckering kissable lips.

"I would love too but-."

"I'm drunk." I nodded and he smirked at me. He squeezed my butt and as I gasped he stuck his tongue in my mouth. He lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. "Was that too hard?" He asked pulling away.

"You won't remember this anyways?" I said smashing my lips on his. We danced the whole night and had the best of time together. We kissed and danced the whole night until I went home.

"Kim!" I turned to see Grace running up to me. I was putting my stuff in my locker and shut it.

"What Grace?" She took a breath from running.

"Jack wanted to see you!" I shrugged and walked off. That's when I fell from running into a wall. I looked up at the wall and saw the familiar smirk and a hand lift me up.

"Hey, Kimmy!" I sighed. He must not remember last night. Just perfect! He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. He pushed the hair out of my eyes and smiled at me.

"Hello, Jack" I replied giving him an 'I'm not hiding anything' look. He put his forehead to mine and I thought he was just being him.

"Last night was fun" My eyes widened.

"You remember!" I yelled he nodded and pecked my lips.

"You thought I wasn't going to remember?" He smirked and nibbled on my ear. I did a little moan in his ear and I could feel his rough tongue on my ear. "Doesn't sound to me like you're regretting it?" He looked me in the eyes and I smiled.

"I don't-." I was cut of my Jack pushing me into the wall and plowing his lips onto mine.

"Well I just have _two _questions for you." I nodded for him to continue, "Will the kickass hottie that knows karate be mine, the gorgeous Jack Brewer's girlfriend?"

"I would love to!" I said, smashing my lips on his happily. "And the second question?"

"Never flirt with another boy again?" I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Never" I smiled at him and then gasped.

"What?"

"I don't hate you!" He smirked.

**Just one of my one-shots I like to do! Hope you enjoy! Follow me for other kick stories!**


End file.
